ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Project Olympus
This is the twenty-second episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Episode We open on a giant throne room, with a medium-sized anthropomorphic blue lion, dressed in clothes resembling pajamas, named Tobac, sitting on a throne. Tobac: Cigar, I'm bored. I've tried all the foods here, played all the games, and taken a bath! There is nothing more here. Entertain me! Then, his servant Cigar appears, dressed in a little tiara, and a nice white dress. Cigar: Well, if you're getting bored, how about you destroy some planets? Tobac sighs in disappointment. Tobac: But there are so many planets and a lot of them are disappointing. And I've already wiped out a good number of alien races. The Valodians, the Gyraterrians, etc….. Cigar: Well, maybe you should try Pluto? It's a fairly simple planet. He waves his hand in dismissal. Tobac: No, it's so useless that no one would care. Cigar: Jupiter? He waves his hand in dismissal again and rolls over on his back. Tobac: I actually LIKE that one. Cigar: Hm…..Well then, how about Earth? He looks up, uninterested. Tobac: You mean the stupid dinosaur planet? Cigar: Actually, Earth has changed tremendously since you last looked at it. Tobac: Like how much? Cigar: Tremendously. Like I said. He begins to get intrigued. Tobac: Ok, I’m listening. Talk, Cigar. She flies over to a wall. Her hand glows, and she waves it over the wall, and a projection appears, showing humans. Cigar: Earth has changed a lot in the past 65 million years. I don't exactly understand how, but some species of animal evolved into things called ‘humans.’ Tobac: Humans? That's a stupid name. Why not ‘Earthlings?’ Cigar: Because they didn't name the planet until later. Tobac stands up. Tobac: I want to see these humans for myself. Cigar: As you wish Lord Tobac. Tobac grabs onto Cigar’s arm, and they teleport. We then cut to Aspidites and Owen watching Fairy Tail in his room. Aspidites: Wow, this is very interesting. Owen: I know! Aspidites moves closer to the screen. Aspidites: Woah….There's a purple snake….. Owen: That's Cubellios. I think she's cool too. Aspidites: I love this so much. Owen smiles. Owen: Now I have someone to talk to about it! Aspidites moves back to Owen, and smiles back. Owen then hears the garage door open. Owen: That’s Mom and Dad. Aspidites slithers under Owen’s bed, and Owen lays down casually on his bed. Sarth and Amy then open the door. Sarth: Hey buddy. How are you? Owen: I'm doing fine. Today at school, I- Sarth dismisses him by waving his hand. Sarth: Yeah yeah great. Anyways, we’re getting reports of 2 suspicious people in a different country. Wanna come with us. Owen sighs, disappointed. Owen: Ok, I guess. Sarth changes into Lighthead. They grab on, and teleport. They appear in a street, with a scarce amount of people. Lighthead changes back. Owen: Ok, where are the suspicious individuals? Amy: The report says… Her tool turns into a small device, and she taps on it. Amy: In the sky….. They all look up, to see Tobac and Cigar floating there. Tobac: Seriously, what kind of place is this? The food is bad, the people are rude and stupid, and they have such weird crazes! I mean what the heck is a ‘fidget spinner?’ Owen: You know he's not wrong. Tobac and Cigar look down to see them. Sarth: You! State your presence! Tobac scoffs. Tobac: You dare ask me my presence? I am Lord Tobac, the almighty god known throughout the entire universe! Bow down for me peasants! Sarth and Amy laugh. Sarth: You? A god? Please, you're wearing pajamas! Amy: He looks like a reject of Zolo. Tobac is angered by this statement. Sarth: Am I right Owen? He turns to see Owen bowing. Owen: We apologize for upsetting you Lord Tobac! Please forgive us! Tobac smiles. Tobac: Well it’s refreshing to know there's at least ONE person on this whole planet who knows their place. Sarth: Owen what are you doing? Owen: Dad, this guy is a god, you do NOT upset gods. Sarth: Oh come on Owen, this guy is totally- Tobac gives him a fierce glare and he goes flying through a building. Amy looks where he was in shock. Sarth: Ow...Why you! He changes into Krakattack and charges himself with electricity, and releases it all in a big burst. It creates a cloud of smoke. Krakattack: Got him. Tobac laughs, and the smoke clears. He and Cigar are perfectly fine. Krakattack: What? But that was my strongest blast! Amy: Let me try. Her tool turns into a rocket launcher, and she shoots rockets, followed by grenades. Tobac bats them away with no effort. Tobac(sarcastic): Wow, such amazing tactics. I never saw that coming. He fires a blast at Amy, knocking her into another building. Krakattack: Amy! He lunges at Tobac, and Tobac kicks him away. Krakattack: Aaah! He falls down. Amy: Owen….Try something! Owen: But….he's a god! Tobac: I'm going to destroy this planet anyways. You may as well provide me some entertainment. Owen: Oh alright then. He cups his hands. Owen: Kame….. Tobac readies a blast. Owen: Hame…. Tobac fires his. Owen: HAAAAA!! Owen fires a big energy blast, countering Tobac’s. Owen: Wow, this guy is strong. Tobac increases the power of his, pushing Owen’s further back. Krakattack: Owen! Just use Super Saiyan or something! Owen: But Super Saiyan is kind of boring! Amy: Then do something else! Owen: Fine. Kaioken! Owen powers up and pushes the blast back. It engulfs Tobac. Krakattack: You got him! Owen: Dad, you never assume someone's destroyed. They never are. The blast clears, and Tobac is unscathed. Owen: See? What did I tell you? Tobac cracks his neck, and readies a blast to destroy the earth. Amy: Sarth! Sailor Cosmos might be good right now! Owen: Oh yeah, your Celestialsapien form! That should do it! Krakattack: Yeah, except I might not be able to convince the two of them. Owen: You’re a lawyer! I'm pretty sure you can figure it out! Krakattack: Alright, fine. He scrolls through his Omnitrix dial, and gets to the icon with a Celestialsapien head. He slams it down, and turns into Rifter. Rifter: Gah! Owen walks over to Rifter. Owen: Well, at least I’ll die looking at something I like. Tobac readies the ball, but suddenly stops. Cigar: Is something the matter Lord Tobac? Tobac: Nothing, just a feeling. The energy ball disappears. Tobac: Alright you puny earthlings! I've decided to give you another chance. He floats down to them. Tobac: If you can prove to me that this planet is worth more than I see, then I’ll spare it. Owen: Really? Thank you Lord Tobac! Owen, Amy and Rifter huddle. Rifter: Ok, what can we show him? Amy: Well let's see, what's good about this planet? They think for a little bit. Owen: I got nothing. Rifter: Same. Amy: Ditto. Rifter: Owen, I know there's been a god in Dragon Ball before. What did they do to please it and stop it from destroying the Earth? Owen: Beerus just ran out of energy and liked the food. Rifter: Food! That's it. Owen, make a batch of cookies. Owen: Got it. Owen teleports away. We then cut to Owen putting cookies in the oven. Owen speeds up the process with a Time-Skip, and then takes the cookies out. He uses powers to cool them, then places them on sheets of wax paper. Owen: There we go. Cigar and Tobac each grab a cookie, and they both eat it. Cigar’s eyes sparkle with joy. Cigar: Oh, it’s absolutely incredible! I must have the recipe. Owen giggles in ego. Owen: And you Lord Tobac? Tobac spits his out. Tobac: Ugh! I hate sweet things! Owen draws back in shock. He is then down on his hands and knees, and a spotlight of shame shines down on him. Owen: That’s the first time anyone's ever hated my cooking. I feel so empty. Rifter gives him a comforting pat on the back. Rifter: It's ok Owen. At least he didn't try MY cooking. Owen: Good point. Tobac: This was a complete waste of time. What have you got next? We then cut to Owen, Cigar and Tobac on the couch watching Sailor Moon. Cigar is crying with happiness. Cigar: Oh! This is so beautifully animated and the voice acting is stellar! I love it! Tobac: I must admit, it is pretty good. Owen’s eyes sparkle. Tobac: But I don't think it's worth not destroying the planet. The sparkle fades and Owen is depressed again. Amy: Well at least he liked it. Now it's my turn. She takes Cigar and Tobac clothes shopping. Cigar is admiring all the beautiful dresses. Cigar: Oh! The colors, and the fabric, and the sparkle just makes me so happy! Tobac is enraged. Tobac: You seriously think this will change my mind?! Amy: Oh no, I've just never had another women to shop with before. In the background, Cigar is trying on dresses. Tobac: Why I oughta- Owen grabs Tobac by his sleeve. Owen: Lord Tobac, just follow me please. He takes him to a video game store. Owen: Whenever mom goes shopping, I just sit here. Tobac: What's the purpose of this place? He picks up a game case and looks at it. Tobac: Is this a type of food? He is about to try and eat it, when Owen pulls it away. Owen: Video games are not food. Here, pick out one and I’ll buy it. Tobac looks at the shelfs, and picks out a game. Tobac: This one. I like the blue hedgehog on the front. Owen: Oh I love that game! My original copy got scratched up and it wouldn't work anymore. Owen buys it, and they take it home. Tobac is playing it. Owen(thought): He seems to be enjoying it….maybe this’ll do it. Tobac then throws the controller down in frustration, and it breaks into four pieces. Tobac: How was I supposed to get that? It's moving so fast I can barely dodge! Owen(thought): Oh right, I bought Sonic ‘06. We then see Amy and Tobac, and she is playing music on her phone. Amy: Don't you like music? It makes you want to dance! She starts dancing, and Tobac covers his ears. Tobac: Gah! What kind of person makes such ear-piercing noise? GAHH! He shoots the phone with an energy blast, destroying it. Amy: Well, that didn’t work. We then cut back to Sarth, Amy and Owen huddled. Owen: None of my ideas worked. Amy: None of mine either. Sarth: And my only idea didn't work. Amy slaps him. Amy: Why the flying fridge would you send him THERE? Sarth: I thought guys liked that stuff! I mean I don't but…. Owen: Well, he’s only giving us one more chance! Tobac is looking impatient, while Cigar is admiring her new dress. Tobac: I'm waiting! I disliked your cookies, your games, your shopping, and that place with all those girls! You have one last chance! Sarth: Well uh…. Owen steps up. Owen: They still need time to figure it out, but I'll fight you while they do. Tobac laughs. Tobac: You'd only last 3 seconds against me! Owen clenches his fists, and powers up into Super Saiyan God. Sarth: Yes! But I thought you- Owen: Well I have a good reason this time! Tobac: Alright then. Bring it on. Owen charges, and knocks Tobac into the sky. Tobac kicks Owen, but he blocks it, and retaliates with a fierce strike of punches. Tobac only blocks a few, and gets hit by some, doing minimal damage. Tobac: Say, you're doing a lot better. Owen: Kienzan! He shoots three discs of energy, which Tobac grabs, and sends them flying back. Owen dodges one, but one cuts his arm, the other cuts his hair. Owen: No! My do! Owen bites Tobac on the arm. Tobac: Gah! He bites him back. Owen flips Tobac over, and shoots an energy blast in his face. Tobac is fine, and retaliates with a mouth blast. As they fight, Sarth and Amy huddle up. Sarth: Ok, what else can we try? Amy: How about a movie? Sarth: No, he’d think that’s stupid! We need something better! They think more. Amy: I've got it! Something so awesome, and frustrating, that it's impossible to hate! Sarth snaps his fingers. Sarth: I know exactly what you're talking about. Owen and Tobac are firing energy blasts at each other. Sarth: Hey! You guys can stop now! We figured it out! They stop, and Owen changes back. Tobac: I'm waiting. What is it? Sarth walks into a store, and comes out with a Rubix Cube. Tobac hovers down to him. Tobac: Um, what is this? Sarth: It's a puzzle. You have to get all the same color on one side of the brick. Tobac scoffs and takes the cube. Tobac: Clearly this shouldn't be a problem for a god such as myself. He messes with the cube, and it's clear he has no idea how to do it. Tobac: Um….. Cigar looks over his shoulder Cigar: You just need to- Tobac: No! I will figure this out myself. He begins to fiddle with it more, and makes no progress. Tobac: Grr! This is infuriating! But I still need to solve it. He messes with it more and still makes no progress. Cigar: Lord Tobac, wouldn't you prefer to finish this at home? He sighs and puts the cube in his pocket. Tobac: Ah sure, fine. He grabs onto Cigar’s shoulder. Tobac: I’ll be back when I solve this thing! Cigar and Tobac take off. Sarth, Amy and Owen look in awe where they left. Amy: Wow. Who’d’ve thought a Rubix Cube would save the Earth? Sarth: I didn't. Pause Owen: You know, it’s kind of strange that an actual god exists here. They start to walk away. Owen: AND did you notice that their names were plays on words? Like Tobac sounds like tobacco, and Cigar sounds like cigarette? It's kind of like Dragon Ball. Episode ends. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Tobac and Cigar make their debut. Characters *Sarth Barum *Amy Barum *Owen Barum *Cigar Antagonists *Tobac Aliens Used *Rifter *Krakattack Allusions * Owen references Beerus from Dragon Ball. Trivia * Owen apparently has never had anyone hate his cooking. * Category:Episodes